


like stolen bits of moonlight

by prepearuranus (liberteas)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-06
Updated: 2018-06-06
Packaged: 2019-05-19 01:03:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14863706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liberteas/pseuds/prepearuranus
Summary: Gift for skh.Happy birthday girl, time to celebrate adulthood with my crappy fic in which Harry Potter is tied up in the Slytherin prefects’ bathroom by Draco.Also, I haven’t brushed up on my HP world knowledge in years so I beg your pardon if any inaccuracies or inconsistencies with canon occur.





	like stolen bits of moonlight

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SKH](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SKH/gifts).



Harry Potter blinked to find himself lying on a cold, damp floor with his hands tied behind his back and his feet bound.

His glasses were nowhere in sight and everything were just halos of light and blobs of flesh-coloured things moving before his eyes.

He raised his head, frowning at the cold torches blazing ghostly green firelight in the high-ceilinged room. This, coupled with the chill seeping through his thin wizard’s robes, told him that he was in the dungeons, the Slytherin part of the school, and the slosh of water reveberating off the walls of the room helpfully reminded him that it was a bathroom.

Putting two and two together, it didn’t take too many brain cells to figure out that this was the Slytherin prefects’ bathroom, judging from the grandeur and size of the chamber.

As to why he was here, Harry had completely no idea. He didn’t recall having pissed off any Slytherins, not recently, and though he had been getting on Umbridge’s bad side, this wasn’t her style at all.

This was personal.

He tested the strength of the bonds holding his hands together. The material felt silky and smooth, but it held despite his best efforts to tear it apart. Twisting his head back painfully to better see them, he saw that the thing binding his pale wrists was a familiar green-coloured tie, the same one peeking out from the robes of every Slytherin in this school.

The actual fuck, he managed to think, before footsteps approached.

“He’s awake, Malfoy,” he heard the sickeningly familiar voice of Crabbe saying. “And I was so lookin’ forward to giving him a wake-up kick, too. Should I get Goyle?”

“No need for that. I can handle him alone, Crabbe. Leave us. I will have the pleasure of getting the truth out of his filthy half-blood lips to myself.“

“But, Malfoy,” Crabbe said, protesting just to be cut off by Malfoy’s cold sneer.

“Your job is with grunt work, knocking a few people around, all physical. For things that actually require brain cells, such as interrogating the enemy, you’d better leave it to me, Crabbe.”

Crabbe looked displeased but did not argue, leaving the bathroom and slamming the heavy doors shut behind him. 

The click of the doors locking themselves again automatically rang clearly in the empty room. Empty, save for the two boys staring at each other, one on the floor, trussed like a turkey, and one reclining against the edge of the giant bathtub, completely at ease.

“Now, Potter,” Malfoy began, in a slow, articulated drawl. “Do you have any idea what did you do wrong this time around?”

Harry did not, for the life of him, know. He shook his head vigorously.

Malfoy just peered at him like he was quite stupid.

“Think harder, Potter. God knows how much you need to do that.”

“Uh......I copied your Potions essay and got caught by Snape? But I spun him a really good story so he’s not going to suspect you helping me or us being together! I swear!”

“You what?” Malfoy was aghast. “Nevermind. It’s not about that. Try again.”

“Uh, I might have accidentally, fed your owl my food instead of the overpriced, organic, unpolluted pure-bred rat meat you insist on giving it?”

“What? I told you not to feed Bubo! It’ll make her sick, Potter! But that’s not the point either! Think!”

Harry just blinked at him. 

“I’m sorry. I honestly have no clue what you’re going on about, Malfoy.”

Malfoy gritted his teeth audibly. 

“It’s about Padma Patil, you idiot! I’m sick of watching you two draping yourself around each other during Potions. I gag every time when she holds your hand to ‘correct’ your stirring position, or steadies your wand, or leans over your shoulder to sniff the pot. And today, everyone sitting behind you saw when she pretended to drop her pencil under the table in theory sessions just so that she could brush your leg on the way up. And you-“ At this point a vein was pulsing in Draco’s forehead. “-and you let her!”

“Oh,” said Harry shortly. “What do you want me to do then?”

“Apologise,” said Draco. “But not before I dole out a fitting punishment for you.”

“What, are you going to fuck me against this marble bathtub until I’m raw and my insides remember you?”

“Not exactly what I was thinking, but close enough,” said Malfoy, licking his lips and moving closer. “But first, you should help me take care of this.”

Malfoy undid his robes, letting them fall to the ground and pool around his feet, revealing all to Harry who gobbled everything up with hungry eyes.

“Well, come on then,” said Harry, a smirk in his voice. “Punish me, Malfoy.”


End file.
